


The Worst of Them All

by yikestragic



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cas was bullied, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam got into a fight at school and now is unconscious in the hospital. Dean is in the waiting room when Castiel walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bullying. Minor use of words like "faggot."

Dean was flipping out. A nervous wreck as he waited for any information about Sammy. He couldn’t believe anyone would do this to his baby brother, what kind of kid would beat someone unconscious? Why would anyone do this?   
Dean’s been pacing the waiting room for about 15 minutes now, and the old lady in the corner is starting to give him a dirty look. Dean sits, fidgets a little, then gets back up to pester the front desk about his brother. 

“He’s still unconscious, Mr. Winchester, and I can’t let you in until one of your parents comes here,” The lady, whose name tag reads ‘Meg,’ explains. Dean huffs in annoyance and prays with all his heart his Dad would sober up a bit and come and see Sammy in the hospital. He tries calling his drunk of a father, but only ends up with a voicemail, so he gives it the rundown and hopes it’ll be heard soon. 

Dean was just sitting back down when the Emergency Room doors slam open, and two men rush in, heading straight towards the receptionist. Dean tries to listen in, he’s a noisy person so what, but they’re too far away and speaking in hushed voices. He doesn’t want to be a creeper and walk up behind them, that would be weird. He just sighs instead, nervous about his baby brother.

Dean was lost in his own worried thoughts, when there was a sudden presence next to him. He looked up to see one of the two men who just came bustling in, looking worse than Dean did. 

“Hey, man, you okay?” Dean asked, trying to be friendly. The man just sighs. 

“Not really. My sister got into a car accident on the way home,” He admits. “She was rushed here right away.”

“Sorry, man. That sucks,” Dean said. “She’ll probably be okay, though.” The man nods, and looks back at Dean, giving a small smile. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat.  
The man was beautiful. His eyes the colour of the blue on Captain America’s shield, his hair the same black as his car in the parking lot. The hair looked ruffled, like he was in the middle of sex when he found out what happened to his sister. Dean was suddenly jealous of the other man that came in with him, coming up with a bunch of scenarios in his head. His daydreaming was halted, however, when Beautiful asked him a question:

“Why are you here?” He asked. Dean smiled a little bit.

“My brother was beaten unconscious by some punk kid he goes to school with,” Dean explained. Beautiful, as Dean has taken to calling him in his thoughts, visibly winced.

“I get that. I used to get beat up a lot in high school and middle school as well,” Beautiful sighed. “Right up until my parents took me out of high school to be homeschooled in Sophomore Year.” Dean nodded to show he was paying attention. 

“There was this one kid,” the man continued, “His name was Dean. He was the worst. Not because he would beat me or call me names or anything, but because he wouldn’t. He was part of the group of kids, but would never torment me, even though I was terrified all the time he would.” Dean looked at him wide-eyed. He immediately recognized the beautiful man next to him.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. This was the boy he had a crush on all of Junior High and most of High School. The boy that made Dean realize that not only did he like chicks, he also liked dicks was now staring at him with impossibly blue eyes, confused.

“Is something the matter?” The other man asked. 

“Castiel?” Dean asked. He suddenly looked scared, and moved away instinctively. 

“Yes?” Castiel said, then his eyes widened. “Oh, fuck. Dean.” 

“Oh my God, Cas, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” Dean said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Dean, oh my god,” Cas kept saying, shaking his head. The other man he came in with grabbed his arms.

“Castiel? Are you okay?” He asked. Cas nodded and just continued staring at Dean. After a minute or two, his eyes grew heated and when he spoke again, his voice was like a mother reprimanding a child, soft but harsh.

“You were the worse of them all,” Cas growled. “Every day, you would walk by, sit behind me in class, hang around your locker which was right next to mine. Everyday, you would stand by as Alistair would kick me in the side, punch me in the face, calling me a faggot and other cruel words. And you would do nothing but torture me. Everyday, 

I thought you would join in, and I was terrified because you didn’t. Whenever we were alone together, I was terrified that you would do something horrific to me.” There were tears in his eyes now as he hissed his words, and Dean started crying as well. 

“I never, never wanted to hurt you. Never. God, Cas, you mean so much to me. You were the first guy in our school to come out of the closet, and the only reason I didn’t want to stand up to Alistair was because he terrified me. When you left to become homeschooled, I came out. I bitched at Alistair for doing all the shit he did to you. Cas, you’re the person who made me realize that I’m not as straight as I thought, that I also like guys,” Dean admitted, finally pouring his heart out to the other, something he’s wanted to do since he was a Sophomore. “Goddammit, Cas. I loved you, still kinda do actually.” 

Cas stared at Dean for a while, then surged forward and kissed him. Dean kissed back after a few surprised seconds, his head spinning. 

“I didn’t always hate you,” Cas whispered when they pulled apart. They kissed again, and kept kissing until Sammy woke up and Dean had to go into his room.

He did, however, get Cas’s number and a promise for a date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing prompt sent in to me on tumblr. If you want to send me anything, go to http://soldierjamesbuchananbarnes.tumblr.com/contact


End file.
